Can't Transform Back
by AubreyAnne
Summary: Marinette can't release her transformation no matter what she tries


Marinette had a problem- worse than a problem- she had an emergency. She couldn't release her transformation. She'd used her Lucky Charm, the Akuma had been defeated, and _every- single- one-_ of her warning beeps had sounded shrilly in her ears, and still she was Ladybug. She had tried calling off the transformation, she had tried manually removing her earrings, and she had even tried desperately to remove her mask and body suit… not one thing was working.

Her brain was clouded with panic. She wished that Tikki were here to ask what was happening. She wished that it wasn't so hard to breathe and that the tightness in her chest would lessen. Her body shook and the world swayed around her as Marinette stumbled out from her bedroom's hatch, onto the small balcony, and swung herself over the rooftops of Paris- no matter what was happening, she couldn't be found as Ladybug where she was supposed to be Marinette.

 _Think_. She had to think of something. Would Chat know what was going on- would his kawami? Fumbling with her yo-yo communications as she paced hurriedly along the graveled roof, Ladybug dialed her partner's number. One ring. Two rings. Her breathing was haggard. Why wasn't he picking up? Three rings. Static sounded as air _whooshed_ to life on the other end.

"My Lady? Is there another Akuma attack so soon?" The gentle hint of anxiety in his usually enthusiastic voice was enough to send her frayed nerves higher. Marinette's voice caught in her throat and she coughed around it.

"Chat," she whispered, "Chat, I can't change back. My transformation won't release." Taking in a shaky, shuddering breath, Marinette's eyes slid closed and her free hand raked through her disheveled bangs. "I'm scared."

She heard his sharp intake of air, she heard the sound of a chair scraping along a wooden floor, and she heard the pacing of shoes echoing where ever her partner was. "Where are you? I'll be there as soon as I can."

Thank God. Marinette knew her partner would come help- he was the only one she had- if he hadn't have picked up, she wasn't sure what she could do. What if they couldn't figure this out? What if she was stuck being Ladybug? She couldn't go home… she couldn't go to school… she couldn't go anywhere that Marinette was supposed to be or else everyone would know her biggest secret.

They made plans to meet at the Trocadero before she flew off as quickly as her shaking legs would take her- it was a miracle that her arms could support the weight of flying from one roof to the next without giving out and dropping her into a free fall.

Eventually, Marinette landed safely on the highest rooftop of the Palais de Chaillot- it gave a strategic view of the entire scene of wandering tourists, the billowing fountains in the center of the gardens, and the proud stature of the Eiffel Tower- all of this was lost on her today as her the world swam around her vision and her legs gave way beneath her. Settling her back up against the duct work nearby, Ladybug buried her head between her knees and tried not to hyperventilate.

The thundering footsteps of her partner alerted Marinette before his strained voice reached her. "Ladybug?" The gentleness in that one word caused her throat to constrict painfully as she tried not to cry. Things were already bad enough, they didn't need her to become overly emotional… at least that's what she had been thinking before gentle hands wrapped around her lithe form and shifted so that she was curled securely against his chest.

She could feel her throat closing up with the impending tears. Her lower lip trembled like a leaf in the wind and she had to clench her eyes closed tight against the sudden burning. A gentle clawed hand was caressing the back of her head as her own were balled up tightly into the front of his uniform. Marinette let herself cry. Fear, anxiety, confusion, frustration- all of it was too much to keep in at the moment and so she let her tears wash them away.

They stayed like that for a while; Chat held her as the small sobs lessened and until he could hear only the occasional sniffle. He would murmur soft, reassuring phrases every now and again that constricted around Marinette's fear and slowly compressed it. Eventually, as all things do, her need to cry passed and Ladybug leaned slightly away to gaze up into her partner's green, silted eyes.

"What am I going to do Chat? I can't go home like this… I can't go to school like this… Why is this happening? My time is up, I can't call the transformation off, and I can't take the suit off. I really wish my kawami was here to talk to." Her stomach twisted uneasily as she thought about what her parents would feel when they discovered that she wasn't in her room- or what Alya would think if she didn't make it to school tomorrow morning- oh god, what would Adrien think if she just never showed her face again?

Chat was staring down at her with a mixture of uncertainty and determination. "We'll figure this out M'lady, we always do. What we need right now is to figure out a plan. You mentioned wanting to talk with your kawami?" His voice was steel, hard and unwavering- it was just the reinforcement that Marinette needed right now. "Well, what about mine? I can hide behind the vents, de-transform, and ask Plagg if he has any ideas. He's not usually very forthcoming with his advice, but I think since this is an emergency, it should be okay."

Honestly, Marinette could have kissed him, she was that happy. "Oh Chaton! That's a great plan! This… Plagg, did you say? Plagg should be able to tell us if this has ever happened before!" In her haste, Ladybug scrambled out of his protective grasp and ran around to the other side of the vent. "I'll be over here coving my eyes just in case! Thank you, Chat; it really means a lot that you came over her to help me out."

"Claws in, Plagg." The words reverberated off of the brick walls and Marinette held her breath. Her Chaton was over there without his disguise and she had never felt more curiosity for who her partner was than in this moment. He had literally dropped everything and come to help her and that fact made her heart thump painfully in her chest.

"What's up, kid? Did you figure out what's wrong with Miss Bug?" The small, low voice was different than what she had been expecting. Tikki's voice was high pitched and reassuring, Plagg seemed more bored than anything.

"She's around the other side of the vent. If I give you some cheese, will you try and figure out why she can't release her transformation?" Oh. Chat's voice was softer than she was used to hearing it. Where was his bravado? Where was his every word dripping with self-assurance?

"I would have done it without the bribe, but you know I never turn down a snack." Marinette heard the low hum of delight from the tiny god as her partner must have turned over his preferred food. It only took a moment more for a small, black kitten looking kawami to come lazily floating around the corner. He was adorable! With a disproportionately large head just like Tikki, Plagg was all black except for his electric green eyes that peered at her above the hunk of cheese that he clutched close to his body.

"Oh no…" The sprite muttered under his breath. "Tikki's tired. We've got to get this solved quickly… she's using up her life force being stuck in there." In one fail swoop, Plagg threw the cheese up into the air, unhinged his jaw, and swallowed the morsel whole before flitting quickly around Marinette's head, examining her miraculous stones.

"How can we save her Plagg? Why is she stuck? What did I do wrong?" She was near tears again; hearing that her Ladybug partner was essentially dying did nothing to help her panic levels. Plagg shrugged in exasperation.

"I don't know what's happening- never seen it before in my thousand years- but I can assure you, Miss Bug, you did nothing wrong. This is something far bigger than what you would be capable of." He exhaled slowly, rubbing a small paw to his enlarged forehead. "I think we need to get you two to Master Fu. Do you remember where it is so that you can lead my boy there?"

At her small nod, Plagg gave a decisive head bob of his own, saluted her, and zipped back over to the civilian Chat. An affectionate 'thanks Plagg' and a determined 'claws out' later, the two Paris superheroes were once more flying through the air on their way to a small shop known for its acupuncture.

In all of the rush and worry about Tikki, something was still bothering her about Chat's civilian voice- it was familiar, eerily so, and yet she couldn't put a face to it. Was the magic still preventing her from making the connection?

Master Fu was surprised to see the both of them there. Marinette rushed to explain what had happened that day- School, Akuma attack, and rushing back home only to find out that she couldn't become herself anymore. They explained about how Plagg thought Tikki was using life force to keep everything going and Marinette was near tears again with her desperation.

"Please," she begged, "please tell me that there is something we can do." Her heart stopped as the old master surveyed her calculatingly and then he shrugged.

"It's the same solution as the Dark Cupid incident. Someone has been able to place a bind on you, and that's the only way to release it." Oh. Dark cupid. A kiss. _True love's_ kiss? She was hyperventilating again.

"What- what happened with Dark Cupid? I don't understand… what's going to fix this?" Chat's timid voice broke through her own concerns and worries. It had worked once- she had gotten her kitten back- and all it had taken was one small kiss. Could that really break whatever bind was placed on her? How much time did Tikki have? Should she try and get a kiss from Adrien? Casting her gaze over to her partner, Marinette's heart gave another painful thump. Perhaps it's not Adrien that she's meant to kiss after all…

"Chaton," Her voice was small, but firm. Her partner was panicking, not knowing what was happening, and she needed him to calm down- she needed his help. "Remember when you were struck and controlled by Dark Cupid? You- well, you tried to cataclysm me… The- the only thing that I could think of, and I blame this on a lesson at school earlier in the day, was a kiss to break the spell. And, well, it worked! You came back to me and I didn't really know how to explain it… so I kind of let it go."

The strangest range of emotions played across her partner's face as she spoke. Shame. Recollection. Realization. Awe. Shock. None of which Marinette was expecting- she had assumed that he would make some off handed comment about how he knew they were meant to be, but she didn't think that he was actually be this effected by the whole thing.

"So- so you kissed me and it broke the spell… and now you need a kiss you break your bind. Do- do you know who you want to try and get a kiss from?" His voice cracked softly at the end and he turned towards the forgotten master. "That's how it works, right? She needs a kiss from the person she loves in order to break it?"

There was a glint in Fu's eye as one side of his lips curled up into a small smile. "That is indeed how this works- but you must make sure that it is the correct person to kiss, if not this may be permanent. You two should go and find a place to come up with a plan. Tikki will be exhausted when your transformation finally drops. Rest and nourishment for the next week- no unnecessary patrols or transformations." The old master gazed at both of the children knowingly before standing to go make some tea.

"All- alright M'lady; we should do- we should go find this person for you." After standing himself, Chat held out a hand to the shocked bluenette still rooted to the floor. Who did she need a kiss from? Was it Adrien- he's held her heart for years now… but Chat- that thump of her heart was telling her that he was a pretty big possibility at this point.

Out on the sidewalk, Marinette was walking as though in a trance- what was she supposed to do? Chat was starting to notice. He couldn't quite meet her eye, but he was shooting surreptitious glances her way every few seconds. "M'lady, we uh, we need to hurry. What do you say we head up to the roofs…?" The young girl jumped in surprise and turned to face him with wide eyes before nodding.

Flinging her yo-yo unbelievably high, Ladybug latched onto a large metal pole and retracted herself until her feet landed gracefully once more on the rough shingles. Sitting down, she drew her knees into her chest and buried her head between them.

"What am I supposed to do Chat?" It was barely a whisper, but the keen eared boy caught the words regardless. He crossed the few steps still separating them, and sat beside his love, rubbing calming circles onto her back.

"Why don't you tell me what you're thinking? That's always a good way to work out a solution." He stiffened minutely as she leaned her weight into the crook of his arm.

"I like you Chat, really I do, but there's this boy at school who I've been in love with for years. Will the bind be broken if you and I kiss? How do I know which one of you is right?" She could feel a tear escaping from her stinging eyes and tracing its way down the side of her face. "What if… what if I don't love either of you enough and I'm stuck this way forever?"

The feel of his leather glove wiping the wet trail from her cheek, had Marinette opening her eyes once more to stare into the steady gaze of her best friend. "We can figure this out Bugaboo- I'm _honored_ that you even think to consider me, but we should try and contact this other boy before anyone kisses anyone. And if none of it works, I will still love you and help you in any way possible. You have got to believe that, okay?"

Marinette could feel her head bobbing before she even thought to agree. Chat was here- he was her rock- together they could figure out anything.

"Now, all I need to know now is the name of this boy and we can get things figured out." Her cheeks were warming, she knew a bright blush was forming, but she couldn't do anything to stop it. He was going to pick on her so badly for this, she just knew it.

"Chaton, I swear, if you laugh at me… I will not forgive you." His face was solemn as he agreed to her terms. "Okay, ugh, fine. His name is Adrien Agreste- I know, I know- so typical, right?"

There was silence. Marinette peered up from below her lashes at the stunned face of her partner. His eyes were searching hers for something and coming up empty. "You've got to be kidding me." He mumbled lowly, still staring intently at her. And then he laughed.

Ladybug huffed an annoyed sigh. "I told you not to laugh Chaton. If it makes you feel any different about it, I actually know him- it isn't just some celebrity crush- he's one of my friends." That sure shut him up quickly. Gazing back over at the suddenly quiet blond, she noticed a new gleam in his bright green eyes. Excitement? Happiness? Mischief?

"You know me, My Lady? We really, truly know each other outside of these masks?" What? He- but Adrien- and Chat…?

"What?" Her intelligent answer had her partner laughing out loud again, a full body- throw your head back- clutch your stomach kind of laugh. Between gasps for air, the man before her choked out two words. _Claws. In._

With a brightness that Marinette didn't know accompanied their transformations, Chat dissolved into a face and hair and eyes that she had spent years memorizing- Adrien Agreste sat sheepishly in front of her, rubbing the back of his neck, and chuckling off the remainder of his mirth.

"What do you say, M'lady? Are you ready to get back to your old self?" He looked like Adrien and spoke like Chat- her brain was short circuiting- she just told Chat, who is Adrien, that she liked Chat and Adrien- she was going to die of embarrassment.

"But- but Chat- Adrien- I- you don't know who I am! Don't you care even a little bit?" She was floundering. Tikki still needed her. They were just given the perfect solution to the crisis that they were in and yet- and yet she couldn't do this without letting him know. For some reason, she needed him to know that he would be kissing Marinette. Every single attempt to tell Adrien that she loved him had failed- every single one- and she had a sneaking suspicion that all of that had led them to this moment.

"Of course, bugaboo; I've wanted to know since the moment I met you, but if you're still not comfortable with it, I will close my eyes and respect your privacy." Oh. He had always been there- this side of Chat was so Adrien that it hurt- how had she never seen it before? The next thing she knew, she was crying once more.

"You silly kitten. You oblivious, dorky, flirty, nerd. I've loved you from the moment you handed me that stupid umbrella on your second day at school. We trained together for the Ultimate Mecha Strike gaming competition and you watched over me on a date with the Evilillistrator when I couldn't be there as Ladybug. You've met my parents and we have the same best friends and we have spent so much time being with each other without even knowing it. If there was anyone in the entire world that I would want to know me- it would be you."

She was smiling like an idiot, she knew for a certainty, but that was only because she had seen the realization hit her poor kitten's face. She had seen the confusion melt away into awe and hope and an abundance of overwhelming _affection_. Marinette had never seen Adrien looking so damn _hopeful._

"Please," he rasped out as he took one slow, measured step towards her, "please, please don't let this be a dream. Please let this be some of your luck shining down on us, because I have never had something this great happen to me. Please, bugaboo, you have to tell me that you're not joking."

He took another slow step, their gazes locked onto one another so completely that she didn't see his hand until it was caressing the dimple created by her beaming smile. She nodded. "I've always been Marinette, Mon Chaton; it's always been me."

"It's always been you." He murmured in agreement before closing the last bit of distance between them and gently caressing her lips with his own. It was soft and sweet and everything that Marinette had ever wished for when she dreamed about kissing Adrien. A gentle pink light washed over the both of them as Marinette was finally released from her spotted suit. From the corner of her eye, she saw Plagg dart out to catch an exhausted, but smiling, Tikki.

Adrien glanced over at the two kawami quickly before turning his attention back towards the girl he had fallen completely in love with over the past two years. "You are so beautiful- in every single facet of the word. I am just so glad that it was you."

He lowered his lips once more to capture hers. She could feel her heart thumping a violent rhythm in her chest, but she couldn't help the smile from forming against his kiss- not too long after a giggle escaped her throat and they broke apart to his low chuckle.

"What's so funny Princess- My Lady- _My Queen_?" The way he said 'My Queen' with such reverence, his hand still caressing her cheek, Marinette knew it was his new favorite name for her and another giggle escaped while she leaned into his touch gazing into his green eyes lovingly.

"I'm just really happy that it was you, Adrien. I love you, Mon Chaton." And just like that, Marinette was able to tell Adrien what she had been meaning to say ever since that rainy afternoon.


End file.
